Lucius' World
by cynful.musings
Summary: What happens when Lucius decides that he wants to rule the Wizarding World? Can he succeed? Warning: There will be slash as well as het in this story. If you don't like slash, then don't read, although this story won't really focus on the relationship
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lucius' World  
Pairing(s): - none at the moment but will be h/d, r/hr hr/s and any others that strike my fancy at the time. Pairings will not be focused on.  
Disclaimer: - JK Rowling owns my boys and their world. I have crept in to visit and play with them.  
Rating: - PG, right now. Will change at a later date.  
Summary: - Lucius is the ruler of the wizarding world.  
Category(s): - Angst, Rape, no idea yet...haven't gotten that far yet  
Warnings: - Contains content that may be offensive such as m/m sex in later chapters  
Author Notes: - My love to roedhunt for making me write again. I love you, even if this turns into the crap I believe it to be. I have two wonderful betas lots of hugs and kisses duendeoflorien and glitterlioness. All reviews are welcome...tell me how bad it is...I don't mind. I will be in hiding for the next few hours now...

Chapter 1

It was the best of times for some, yet the worst of times for others. The entire world had fallen apart it seemed. Our boy wonder, though he managed to kill Voldemort in the end, did not foresee the dictatorship of a reign with Lucius Malfoy, High Wizard of All. It was a shock to everyone.

The story was told of how Mr. Malfoy was the right hand man of Lord Voldemort. Rumor had it that his son was to be the Dark Lord's heir. What few realized was the force that was Voldemort could not even compare to the force that was Malfoy.

Lucius, being the smart man that he is, plotted many times to make sure the war came out the way he wanted. To the light side he was the secret spy that not even Harry knew about. He gave away the darkest secrets of Voldemort. Granted, they were all laid out carefully, so neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore would know that Lucius Malfoy planned on ruling the wizarding world. He helped to rid the world of quite a few muggleborns and Halfbloods along the way.

Honestly, who would believe that Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood wizard, would ever even think of following someone who was not a Pureblood. If one had just sat and considered the possibilities then maybe, just maybe, they would have known that something was happening. That though the world saw a war between the Light and the Dark, the Gray was plotting against both.

Lucius, convinced the world, that he was not a true follower of Voldemort at the exact moment of Voldemort's demise. Harry and Riddle, as Harry liked to call Voldemort, were in the middle of a duel. Everyone that was battling near them stopped to watch the final confrontation that would end the war. Voldemort was a tricky sort and kept trying to throw spells at the Order to distract Harry. Unfortunately for Lord Voldemort, this did not distract Harry. Harry had fought a brave battle and was now avenging each and every person that had died because of the man in front of him. Lucius saw the determination in the young boy's eyes and knew that come hell or high water, he would win the war.

In a sudden show of "bravery" as The Daily Prophet said, Lucius Malfoy put up a protective barrier around Harry, Voldemort, and himself. This barrier would not let any of the other Death Eaters curse Harry while he fought bravely. Dumbledore looked on stunned, knowing that this could be the end of the Boy Wonder.

Voldemort cackled with glee, his most trusted servant had just delivered the pesky twerp to him. He raised his wand to do the killing curse only to feel the pain of yet another Unforgivable Curse being place on him by this most trusted servant, Lucius. Voldemort took his eyes off of Harry for an instant and that was all that was needed. Both Harry and Lucius cried _Avada Kedavra_ at the same time. One may not have worked on the beast, but with both of them together it totally destroyed the former shell of a man.

As Voldemort's body began to cool, a funeral pyre was made for the body. There were going to be no second or third chances for this man to come to life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: For the ever lovely roedhunt and much love to my betas this chapter, duendeoflorien and butterflymist LOVE you guys.

Chapter 2 The New World Forms

The next few months were a bit chaotic. The ministry was trying to regroup. Families were trying to put their shattered homes back together. Harry was trying to find out what life was like beyond Voldemort.

There wasn't a single wizarding family that had not been touched by the war. Hermione's family had been killed when the Death Eater's were trying to capture her. The Weasleys had been torn apart. They were totally shocked when Percy had been killed while in his Death Eater uniform. They had not known that he was truly following the dark side until his death, which happened just after he had killed his father in battle. Bill and Charlie had been killed in other battles and poor Ginny was missing. It was assumed that she was being held hostage by one of the Death Eaters. Ms. Weasley was doing her best to maintain some time of normality within the family, but it was difficult. The twins found fewer things funny and Ron was just bitter about everything. Ms. Weasley took Hermione in when her parents died. She had always thought of her as a daughter anyway.

Harry, no longer forced to live with the Dursleys, moved into the Burrow as well. Although he could have moved into Grimmauld Place, he decided he wanted to be near his "adoptive" family. The Order was still using the house anyway, tying up loose ends that come from any war.

The strain of the prior months weighed heavily on Dumbledore. He had resigned from Hogwarts to allow a new order to come in, one that could help to reconstruct the school and help the students to learn to trust again. He had led the school through the years of Voldemort and now it was time to pass on the reigns. The shocking figure to replace him was Remus Lupin, the beloved werewolf to the Order. The ministry was trying to start improving relations with all creatures, including the elves and centaurs.

Lucius just sat back and watched all the pieces fall into place. He had to be ready to testify or show the strength of a victor at any given moment. At all photo opportunities he made sure he was there, quoting praises to the "Boy Wonder." He could see the strain was getting to the boy and needed to start his next phase of the ultimate plan.

Thanks in large part to all the spying that Draco had done during the war, Lucius knew every reaction, every fault, down to the way he liked to drink his tea. He knew more about the boy than the boy even knew. The next phase was to make sure the boy began to trust him. This would be the most difficult to do, since the boy had not trusted him since that episode with Voldemort's diary. As difficult as it may seem, it would not prove to be impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: For the ever lovely roedhunt and much love to my beta this chapter, burningchaos. You are the best and to give it back to me sooo quickly to post! I love you!

Chapter 3 Draco and Harry

"Harry, hey, Harry!"

"Malfoy."

"How are you doing?" The blond asked.

"Pretty good, Malfoy. What do you want?" Harry replied, not trusting the other man.

"Oh, Harry. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat or something." Malfoy said pleasantly, ignoring the scathing tones in Harry's voice.

"Are you feeling alright, Malfoy? We have never had a decent conversation, let alone eaten a meal together. What has gotten into you?" Harry looked at the blond trying to decide what was going on behind those steel grey eyes.

Not to be deterred by the reception, "I just figure it was time we buried the wand, so to speak. The war is over. Don't you think we could be friends now? Try something new for a new world?"

Harry could not believe the words coming from the other's mouth, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say that I don't want to be enemies anymore. Why don't we go get a burger or something?"

"Draco Malfoy eat a hamburger? This I have to see. You would lower yourself to eat at a burger restaurant?" Harry said incredulously.

"Look, Potter, I'm trying to be nice here. Now do you want to go or not?" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Why should I trust you? You are just like that father of yours. Both of you always have hidden agendas. What is yours, I wonder?" Harry spat out.

Draco took a deep breath and seemed to hold it for ten seconds. Different emotions crossed his face before he carefully said, "Harry, I have had a lot of time to think about life lately. I would like for us to start over and be friends. I have no hidden agenda other than wanting you as a friend. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, it is hard to believe. Hell, your family wasn't true to the one side of the war even though everyone knew you were a part of it. Your father only chose to join the light when he saw the end in sight. I figure you are still his little puppet and he is trying to get me into his pocket through you. Why should I believe anything else?"

"I don't know why you should believe anything else. What can I do or say to let you know that I have the purest intentions in becoming friends with you? Everything I say, you will take the wrong way. Why don't you stop analyzing everything and agree to go out and get something to eat with me? A lunch in which you don't have to feel the pressure of the wizarding world wanting to know what the "Boy Wonder" is doing; a lunch in which you can be yourself. Somewhere you can let down all the walls you have built up over the last few years. But hey, it's your life. Keep living the way you have been, trusting no one. I bet even Granger and Weasley can't get in through those barriers." Fire blazed in the steel eyes as he finished the speech. His temper was close to the surface, but he was still trying to control it.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully and then suddenly made a decision. He might regret it later, but it actually sounded good. "Fine, let's go. Where did you want to have lunch? Where can we go that is away from the 'Wizarding World's eyes' as you said?"

Draco smirked and held out his arm, "As it so happens, I know of a wonderful little pub in an out of the way place. Shall we?"

Harry took hold of Draco's arm, almost afraid of what was going to happen. "Just hold on, Harry, we will be there in a second." Draco pulled the other boy in closer to him as they apparated.

They boys appeared on a hill not too far from the pub. Harry looked around nervously. He knew better than to trust a Malfoy! "Where in the bloody hell are we, Malfoy?"

"Relax, Harry. This is one of my bed and breakfasts, The Horse and Hound Country Inn." Draco replied calmly.

"The Horse and Hound? Ummm, Draco, I hate to tell you this, but we are not in LONDON!" Harry seemed ready to panic. After just trusting the boy to take them to an out of the way spot what does he do? Takes him, Merlin knows where.

"Obviously we aren't in London, you git. What part of 'away from the Wizarding World eyes' did you not pay attention to? I figured I would bring you to a more out of the way spot where we could chat and actually get to know each other. If we stayed in London, one of your admiring fans would be bound to catch up and then question why you were with me." Draco stated as he rolled his eyes.

"So where are we?"

"Oh, the Scottish Borders, near Jedburgh." Draco started walking down the hill towards the house.

"SCOTLAND! God-dammit, Malfoy. Why the hell did we need to come to Scotland?" Harry rambled off a few more obscenities as he watched the blond making his way down the hill.

"Calm down, Potter." Draco stopped and looked up at Harry, "It isn't as if you can't apparate back if you feel threatened by me. I just thought that if we really wanted to make a go of being friends, it would be best to do around people that won't know us or our bitter rivalry. I personally am famished and so I am going to have a bite to eat. You know it really isn't that easy to apparate over such a distance with another person. I'm in a weakened state right now, so you are relatively safe." With that, Draco turned and stormed down the rest of the way and crossed the street to the bed and breakfast.

Harry was a bit shocked, but decided Draco was right. He was weak from traveling. Besides, he still needed to find out what the other boy's motives truly were.

Once inside the bar, Harry found Draco near the back sitting next to a great fireplace. There were only a few other patrons in the room, none of which looked at him when he walked in. Harry sat down in the other chair at the table. He looked around at the room. It seemed to be furnished as it would have 300 years ago. "You surprised me, Malfoy. Not many people do that anymore," he said quietly.

"Well, if you ever gave me half a chance, you might actually like me. I'm not an evil person, and quite likable from what others have told me." Draco said monotonously.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Draco. I don't trust anyone anymore. You did say you wanted to start over and I haven't even given you a chance to start fresh." Harry said with a sigh. "So what do you suggest to eat?"

Draco looked up at him with hope in his eyes. "Do you really want to try, Harry? I want to end our feud, I really do."

"Yes, let's start over. I'm starving now. I think I could eat a horse." Harry laughed.

"Well, why don't you try the shepherd's pie? It is lovely here, almost melts in your mouth." Draco suggested.

"That sounds good." Harry said.

The waitress came over and took their order, two shepherd's pie and two pints of ale. The boys were quiet for a few minutes, neither of them knowing where to start. Their feud was years old and to start over was going to be a challenge to both of them. The waitress brought the ale over and placed it in front of the boys.

"Well, here's to new beginnings. Cheers!" Harry said. Both boys took a large gulp out of their tankards. Maybe it was to give them false courage, or maybe it was just something to do, they didn't know. Tentatively the boys started questioning each other.

"So, you really grew up in a closet? I thought someone made that up."

"Did you really learn to fly at 3?"

"You had to wear hand-me-down clothes?"

"You actually like Muggle movies?"

"Don't be so shocked, Potter. There are many things that I like to do." Draco said as he took a bite of his food.

The boys continued questioning and talking for a few hours and quite a few pints. Draco realized that neither of them was in any shape to go back to England. "Hey, Potter. I think we need to stay here tonight."

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry slurred.

Draco giggled, "I said, I think we need to stay here. You are too drunk to take us back to England."

"Am not drunk," Harry defended. "Besides, why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm drunk, too," Draco laughed.

"Ok, fine, but where do you propose us staying? Here?" Harry questioned.

"Never fear, we won't have to stay here. My ancestors would roll in their graves if I ever actually stayed i here /i ." Draco drawled. "We can just go up to the family house not too far from here."

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed drunkenly, "I knew you were just trying to set me up for something. Is your dad going to be there to torture me, or something?"

Draco looked at Harry like he had three heads, "But my father doesn't want to torture you. He told me so himself. He wants to be friends with you." Draco blinked innocently, the alcohol erasing any sarcastic retorts he may normally have had.

Harry looked at Draco and started to laugh. "You are so drunk! Are you sure you know how to get to this house?"

"Sure do," Draco replied. He signaled for the waitress. "Meghan, could you put this on the tab and have the car take us to the keep?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like for us to send up some dinner with you as well," the girl asked.

"No, thank you. I'm sure there will be something to eat up there. It is tourist season." Draco said.

"Yes, you are right at that. Patrick should be around front in about five minutes. Is that ok?"

"That is fine," the blond replied with his Malfoy charm.

Harry looked at the exchange a bit confused. "Tourist season?"

"Yes, my house is used as a tourist attraction," he said with mild disgust. "It keeps the locals happy and it keeps us away most of the time. I am probably the only one that ever comes out here. The rest of the family hates this area, too quaint for them. I, personally, love the history and the location of the keep. I plan on living here one day, much to the disappointment of my father. I want to raise my family here."

Harry looked at him then, having just learned more about Draco in those few seconds than he did their entire afternoon together. Draco was actually a recluse who really wasn't under his father's thumb.

The boys got up and walked to the front of the bar when they heard car pull up. Both boys got in the backseat for the short ride to the keep. "It is only about five miles from here. We should be there in no time," Draco said. "This is some of the finest countryside you will ever see."

"Do you realize you sound like a tour guide?" Harry laughed.

"Oh hush, you!" The two fell into a silence as the car wound its way towards the keep.

"Carl, can you stop here for a minute?" Draco asked a bit later. "Hop out, Harry I want to show you something." The boys got out of the car and walked to the front of it.

"This is my home, where I want to live with my family. I haven't brought anyone else here before. It never seemed right, until now," he whispered close to Harry's ear. The sun was setting behind the castle. The light reflected softly off of the water behind the castle. The countryside was settling into the evening making everything romantic.

Shivers ran through Harry's body as he leaned back against Draco. "It is beautiful, Draco. You didn't tell me you owned a castle."

"What's better, it is enchanted; only wizards can see the true beauty of the castle. Muggles see the ruins, but you and I, we see how beautiful the water is, how majestic the towers are, untouched after so many years."

Draco dared to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and pull him closer. Harry leaned back on him. He turned his head and looked up into the blond's face. Draco was staring ahead, enraptured with the scene. He looked down when he felt Harry's questioning gaze.

Their eyes met and held. Draco leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. The two separated breathless. "Come on, Harry. The nights get cool out here. We need to get a fire started at the keep." Draco said, each word being torn out of him.

Harry looked up at him, into the grey eyes and nodded his head. He couldn't speak for once. He didn't know what had come over him. Draco took his hand and pulled him to the car. Once inside, he didn't release Harry's hand; instead he drew circles all over the palm.

The short drive to the castle was met with silence. Carl pulled the car up to the front and wished the gentlemen a lovely evening. Harry stood outside of the castle looking up. It was no where near as impressive as Hogwarts, but it was still a lot to take in all at once. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, "Welcome to my home, Harry."

Harry was still a bit speechless, not quite knowing what to do. Every instinct was telling him he should go back to the bed and breakfast and stay. There were plenty of people there. Harry's logic was a bit under the influence of alcohol so his hormones were winning the battle raging inside.

He turned in Draco's arms, about to step out of them, but looked up into those questioning eyes. Draco leaned his head down and captured Harry's lips before he could utter a single misgiving. His arms tightened around Harry, drawing him into a deeper kiss. Harry moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Draco slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, tentatively exploring the inner depths. Harry willingly let the other explore, as his hands pulled Draco's head down more. Suddenly, Draco picked Harry up and carried him into the castle.

Harry broke away from the kiss, "You're carrying me Draco," he said drunk from the kiss.

Draco set him down and looked into the green, questioning eyes, "Well, I had to do something; otherwise you were going to stare at the keep all night long. I don't know about you, but I don't think I know you well enough just yet."

Harry leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, "hmmm, I do believe you are right. I need to get to know you a lot better."

Draco pulled away so slightly. "Here let me take you to the drawing room. I have to run upstairs and get something for you. I want to show you the entire castle, but first I want to give you something."

Draco led him to a room, elegantly decorated. There was a pot of tea sitting there waiting for them. "House elves," Draco explained when Harry looked at it. He kissed Harry lightly on the head and murmured, "I'll be right back." He rushed out of the room and up the staircase two at a time.

Harry had a few minutes to sit and ponder the new developments. He wasn't sure if he liked the way things were going with the other man, but he wasn't going to complain just yet. He had always found Draco attractive, but never thought of him in terms of a lover. This was surprising.

Draco reached his sitting room and started a fire. He threw some floo powder into the fire and yelled Malfoy Manor. His father was waiting by the fireplace when he entered the drawing room. "Father, I only have a minute. Potter is waiting downstairs for me. Everything is going according to your plan."

"Good, young dragon, very good. Keep the boy occupied for a few days." Lucius drawled.

"Yes, Father." Draco answered meekly and stepped back into the fire. Back in his sitting room, he dusted the soot off of his clothes. He thanked the gods; he had enough presence of mind to sit by the fire at the bed and breakfast. He grabbed a silver bracelet on the table and rushed downstairs for the man waiting on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: For the ever lovely Annieand much love to my beta this chapter, Laura. You are the best and to give it back to me sooo quickly to post! I love you! and also lots of love to Linda, you are my sunshine...hehehe

Chapter 4

Draco rushed down the steps and into the sitting room, praying that Harry had not changed his mind. He stopped at the door and looked at the scene before him.

Harry was sitting in one of the high backed chairs with his head slightly tilted. His closed eyes gave him an appearance of innocence that Draco had not seen in years. In his hand was a picture of Draco at eleven. It was taken the day before he left for Hogwarts.

Draco smiled and walked over to the sleeping man. He ran his hand through Harry's untamed hair. He was surprised at how soft and silky it felt. He slowly traced the features of Harry's face. When it came to his scar, Draco couldn't control himself. He bent down and lovingly kissed it. He felt a jolt of electricity flash in his body as his lips caressed the scar. He jumped when he felt arms circle his waist and pull him down for a kiss. The kiss was soft and gentle, and when he looked up he saw two startling pools of emerald. He saw the questions in the eyes and didn't know how to respond. Questions, wants, needs, and maybe more reflected back at him. Draco was drowning.

Harry captured Draco's lips in the most tantalizing kiss Draco had ever experienced. Harry parted his lips as Draco dipped his tongue into the once forbidden haven. He put so much desire and need into the kiss. He wanted Harry to know he wanted him and more than for a fling; a one-night stand. He slowly ended the kiss and looked into the piercing green eyes. He felt as if his soul was bared for Harry to see.

"Harry," he said breathlessly, "I…"

"It's ok, Draco, I understand. I've wanted to do that for so long, but it was never right…until now," he explained as he touched Draco's face softly. "I was just looking at your picture, remembering how much of a stupid git you were. Even then I couldn't get you out of my head." Harry placed the picture on the table beside him. He looked up at Draco and said, "Now, I don't want you out of my head."

He pulled Draco down into his lap and crushed his lips to Draco's. It was not the gentle kiss they had just shared, but one full of passion. One that told Draco it wasn't the alcohol talking. One that promised a future, a future he didn't know if he was worthy enough to accept.

Their tongues collided as Harry's hands slowly began to unbutton Draco's shirt. His hands roaming the broad chest as the kiss deepened. Harry slid the shirt off of Draco's body and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

Draco moaned into the kiss, "Harry." Draco pulled back from the kiss reluctantly. He felt the weight of the bracelet in his trousers pocket. Feeling slightly guilty about the rest of the trip upstairs, he wondered again if he had any hope of actually keeping Harry when the bitter truth came out. He had to get a solid groundwork established, or he was afraid he would lose Harry completely.

Draco stood suddenly, "Harry, I have something for you."

"Hmmm, like you aren't present enough," Harry replied seductively. How on earth could Draco concentrate with Harry looking at him as if he were something to be devoured; a piece of meat placed before a starving lion?

"Harry, I'm serious. I have wanted this so long and I don't want to mess anything up," Draco tried to say.

"You wanted to be friends or you wanted me in your bed?" Harry questioned with a guarded look in his eyes, searching the grey eyes for answers he wanted.

"Both," Draco replied quickly, "I have wanted you in my life in both respects for too long. I wanted to try and become friends first before I could ever hope to have the second."

"Ahh…well, in that case, why don't we just skip to the second part then?" Harry said as he pulled Draco forward to stand before him. His fingers slowly caressing the others body in slow circles.

"Harry, please! I'm trying to concentrate here." Draco pleaded, trying to keep control of the situation. He was failing miserably.

"Draco, shhh." Harry placed his finger over Draco's mouth, "we can have this talk later. Right now I have other things on my mind, such as how your skin would feel under my tongue." Draco closed his eyes and moaned as Harry captured the nipple in between his teeth and teased it with his tongue.

A/N: Scene is cut to maintain guidelines. If you wish to read the higher rated material, visit my journal or my account at .

"So, Draco, was it worth the wait?" Harry purred, licking his lips.

"Bloody hell, that was intense," Draco stuttered after a few minutes.

Harry chuckled and moved the blond to a more comfortable position, cradling him on his lap. "Tell me if I'm right, you did enjoy that, right?"

"Fuck. Are you bloody insane? I want to know where you learned to do that, and who you have been practicing on. And can someone please tell me why now is the first time I have had the pleasure to experience it?" Draco said, almost demandingly, but he was a bit too tired to pull that one off.

"Well, I didn't need much practice; that is what I was told originally. There was really only one before now, he told me he learned from the best. I needed to know if I was better than the best," Harry teased.

"Oh, and who would that be; the one that taught you?" Draco said feeling twinges of jealousy that someone else had gotten there before him. Draco was already thinking of plots to destroy this other man.

"Blaise," replied Harry casually, waiting for Draco to explode.

"BLAISE!" Draco yelled. "That dirty, rotten sneak. He told me he wasn't interested you. I'm going to kill him."

"Calm down, Draco. Blaise was just an object to get to you. He could never hold my attention the way that you can. I needed him to find your weaknesses, so I can make you mine." Harry said, with a disturbing light in his eyes. Draco had never seen Harry look this serious before, except when he was facing Voldemort.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Draco questioned.

"It's simple really, Draco. I used Blaise because I needed you. I know your father is up to something and the only way I can keep an eye on him is to make sure I keep his son occupied." Harry replied looking deep into Draco's eyes, daring him to object to the harsh truth coming from his lips.

Draco looked stunned. He couldn't believe he had just played directly into Harry's hands. He felt used, unwanted. He stood up and picked up his trousers. He pulled them on and walked away from Harry to a bar in the corner. Draco fixed himself a scotch on the rocks and swallowed it down, quickly.

"So, this meant nothing to you, Potter?" Draco finally said, afraid to look at the other man. He heard him stand up and walk over to where he stood. He shivered as he felt Harry's arms wrap around him.

"Tell me, Draco. When did you plan on selling me out to your father? Did you tell him that I was putty in your hands earlier? Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't know that you contacted him? I wasn't the one that battled Voldemort for nothing. I learned everything they wanted me to, so I could defeat him. I learned to search through others minds quickly and without them ever knowing. I saw the entire conversation, Draco. I watched it through your eyes." Harry kissed his neck, "I'm a bit surprised though. I thought for sure that he wouldn't be able to convince you to be with me. You have a way of not listening to your father."

"Harry, stop that please." Draco demanded. He wanted to pull away from the arms that were around him. He wanted to get away from those tempting lips that teased the back of his neck.

"Draco, I know you want something out of this. You have your motives for agreeing with your dad, and I don't know what they are yet. I will find out, if I have to torture you for the information. Trust me, Blaise told me quite a bit about your body, before I obliviated him. I couldn't have him telling you that I was more interested in him than I was in my "boyfriend," Harry confessed.

Each word chilled Draco to the bone. He never suspected that Harry had this dark side, this side that would be ruthless and get everything he demanded. Draco knew he would never be able to dominate this man the way his father wanted him to.

"I need you near me, Draco," Harry whispered as he caressed the other man's sides. "I need to keep an eye on your father. He can destroy everything I have fought to save, and I'm not going to let that happen. If that means I have to use a few people, the way I have been used, then so be it. It can work between us, Draco, if you just put your faith into me."

"Put my faith into you?" Draco demanded turning around. "Yes, my father wanted me to take care of you and get you out of the spotlight. Yes, I told him I would check in with him. And yes, I was willing to go along with his plans. I wanted you, Harry. Dammit, Harry, this changes everything. I thought you wanted me for me." Draco's eye blazed with a silver fire that went straight into Harry.

"Tell me how it is different for you to come into this with a plan to keep me occupied, than it was for me to do the same thing." Harry responded, ignoring the probing gaze.

"Harry, I really hoped that with you being here with me, you might actually want to stay with me. I knew it was wrong to agree with my father's plans, but I couldn't think of any other way to make sure he approved. I know this way he won't interfere in my life. He won't demand I marry some pureblooded bitch that whines. I won't have to produce the next Malfoy heir. If I keep you occupied, as he put it, I can be free to live my life the way I choose. How could I walk away from that?" He finished very quietly, no longer looking into Harry's eyes, but down at his chest.

"Draco," Harry lifted the other's chin, "it looks to me like you still get what you wanted. You just aren't happy at being a pawn in the war, any more than I have been for my entire life." Harry stroked his cheek and looked deep into the silver orbs that didn't trust him anymore.

"I want to be more than just a pawn in a game between my lover and my father. I want to be the one to make sure my lover is happy and loved. I want to take away all of his cares. I want to wipe away all traces of the war that have kept his spirit down the last few years. Don't think I didn't notice when you changed. I saw the change because I watched you every day. I watched you separate yourself from your friends. I watched as you became more distant and smiled even less. All I could think of was, my savior is dying before my eyes and no one is doing anything about it. I wanted to bring him back to life. I wanted to make sure he felt loved, like he had never felt it before. I wanted him to know that he mattered as a person and not just as a hero to a world that will never love him the way he needs to be loved." Draco responded, with a proud lift in his chin, daring Harry to defy him.

Harry lowered his mouth to Draco's and gave him a soft kiss. "Draco, all I want from you is loyalty. I want you right where you are, in my arms and in my bed. I will not let you spy on me for you father, but I do want to keep up with his movements. I can make everything worth your while; you will never regret your decision to be with me." Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he nibbled it.

"Harry, please stop that. You don't know what I will or won't regret. You have no idea what I really want from you."

"Draco, I know what you want from me. I can create your wildest fantasies or just hold you until the morning light. All I want in return is your help. I won't demand your love. I don't know if you could ever love me, or if you even know how with Lucius for a father. I don't even know if I would recognize the emotion myself. All I need is your loyalty."

"If you wanted loyalty, you should have found a Hufflepuff," he replied sourly.

Harry's body shook with laughter. "That is where you are wrong, my dear Slytherin. Haven't you ever noticed that the Slytherin house is fiercely loyal to their own, especially their families? If it was something you believed in, you would be loyal to the end. That is what I want from you."

"So, what are you suggesting then, Harry? Betray my father to be with you? What exactly am I getting out of this 'bargain'?"

"Whatever you desire."

"What if I told you that I wanted you to marry me?"

"I would ask when you wanted the wedding to take place, and ask how many people you wanted there," he replied smoothly.

"You know wizarding marriages are forever. There is no clause for divorce."

"Yes, Draco, I'm well aware of that. If I get your loyalty and you as an ally against your father, then I will marry you."

"Just like that?" Draco looked disappointed.

"Yes, Draco, just like that. If I didn't think I could stomach living with you and being married to you, I would have come up with another plan. You will be a very interesting distraction; that I may never get enough of." Harry said as he kissed Draco's neck.

"Fine, then." Draco had decided something. "Harry, look at me."

Harry stopped kissing the blond's neck and looked into the piercing gaze.

"I want you to marry me, Harry. I want you to be my husband. I will do as you have asked, with the exception that I do have to report back to my father about your activities. I want you in my bed always." Draco nearly spit out. He hated that his dreams were being shredded with every passing moment.

"Yes, Draco. I will marry you. You set the date and I will be there with bells on." Harry smirked.

"In that case, here is the present I was going to give you earlier." Draco held out the silver bracelet. It was just a plain silver chain with the letters M & P engraved on it. On the other side of it was Harry and Draco's name along with a date that would take place within a month's time. "I was going to ask you to marry me, if everything went well tonight. I wanted you to be happy, wanted us to be happy, but I guess that just won't work. The war and the feud between you and my father killed any happiness that we might have truly shared."

Draco placed the bracelet around Harry's wrist, kissed it, and then turned and walked out of the room. He walked towards the staircase, not caring if Harry followed him or not.

Harry just stood there in shock. He knew Draco had been coerced into doing this, but he never realized that Draco might actually care about him.

Harry stood there for a few minutes stunned, not knowing what to do. It was the first time in a long time that he was not confident in his decisions. Without thinking about the consequences, Harry turned and ran up the stairs after Draco. He had just made it to the bedroom door when Harry caught him. Harry whirled him around and placed a possessive kiss over Draco's lips, demanding a submission. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, not caring for once whether he was doing the right thing or not. He just knew he needed to be in Harry's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: For the ever lovely Annie and much love to my beta this chapter, Laura. You are the best and to give it back to me sooo quickly to post! I love you! Also to two of the new ones, I am forever in awe of you Luciology and Raven

Chapter 5

Lucius sat at his desk for a long time after Draco updated him, lost in thought. Draco's report affirmed that everything was going according to Lucius' plan, but was Draco letting his own feelings get in the way? His plan was running smoothly, though he was shocked when Draco approached him about distracting Harry. He already knew that Draco preferred men and he was fine with that, as long as there would be an heir to follow in his footsteps. He told Draco long ago, that all he had to do was marry a suitable pureblooded girl and have one son. Other than that, he was perfectly content to ignore his son's choice of partners.

This, on the other hand, created a solution to another problem. If Draco were to become involved with Potter, then Potter would become putty in their hands. Lucius knew that he could still have another child. There was no need for Draco to procreate if this other problem was taken care of. He was still young enough to mold the next heir into all he wanted him to be.

He gave his approval and started revising his plans, plans that Draco knew nothing of. After all Draco always had a way of messing things up, so he wouldn't put doing the same here past him. With Potter and Draco safely ensconced in Scotland at Hermitage Castle, Lucius could now begin his more devious strategy to turn the Wizarding World into His for the Taking.  
A knock sounded at the door. "Yes?"

A stately looking house elf came in. "Master Lucius, the gentleman is here you wanted to see," he said.

"Send him in, Adolf," was the terse reply the house elf received, before quickly leaving the room.

'This is perfect,' thought Lucius. 'Everything is falling into place.'

The door to the study opened and in walked a nervous looking redhead. "Mr. Malfoy, you wished to see me?" The man sounded unsure.

"Why, yes, Mr. Weasley. I have a proposition for you," Lucius said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What kind of proposition?" the man questioned. He looked even more unsure of himself as Lucius gaze swept over him.

"Rumor has it that you are quite a good Quidditch player, Mr. Weasley. A keeper, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, that's correct sir," he replied hesitantly, not sure of where this line of questioning was going.

"I do believe there may be an opening on the team I have just acquired. The Chudley Canons, have you heard of them?" Lucius questioned easily. He watched the boy's eyes grow wide at what was just said.

"Yes, sir, I am a huge fan of the Canons, but I didn't hear about any openings on the team."

"Oh well, no bother. The keeper wasn't exactly happy when I fired him. The man had no backbone. But you have a backbone, don't you, Mr. Weasley? You aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in, are you?"

He looked shocked at this statement, "What exactly are you getting at, Mr. Malfoy?" Never quick on the uptake, he wasn't quite sure where the questioning was going, but he did know that questions about his beliefs could be dangerous.

"Settle down, Mr. Weasley. I have a proposition, as I said before. Would you like to be the new Keeper for the Chudley Canons?" Lucius let the offer roll out of his mouth, almost as if he were offering the young man some pumpkin juice.

The man jumped out of his seat. "I would love to be on the team!" he replied quickly, then had a second thought. "But…what is it you want from me?"

"I can see you are a wise man, Mr. Weasley. You don't like sitting in the background, never being recognized for all the hard work that you do. Always being second-best to your friends must grate on your nerves at times."

"What are you suggesting?" His face went hard; he looked as if the candy being held before him was poisoned.

"Simply, if you come to work for me, then all of your dreams will come true. You will be keeper on a world famous Quidditch team. Girls will throw themselves at you, for who you are and not because of whom your best friends are." Lucius was weaving his words carefully, each designed with the sole purpose of pulling the redhead in to his plans. . He could see the wheels grinding in the simpleton's mind, it was so very easy..

_'Harry'_ was the one thought that penetrated through the thick skull. _'Harry is the one that always gets the fame, the girls, the interviews.'_

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, isn't it time you came out of his shadow? Weren't you standing with him through many trials? Didn't you get him to the Philosopher's Stone? He would never have got past the chess game without you, would he? Did you receive recognition? What about all of the battles? Didn't you battle Death Eaters, as well? You were in the midst of the war. Did you receive any glory? Did you get statues put up in your honor? Work for me, Mr. Weasley, and you will become as well known as your friend." Lucius felt a maniacal glee, he loved this part of the game.

"Do I have to answer now?" he questioned.

"No, Mr. Weasley, not at all. I would like your answer by the end of the week, if that is possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I will get back to you soon."

"Adolf will show you out, Mr. Weasley."

Ron followed the house elf out of the room. If possible, he looked more confused when he came out than when he went into the meeting. He was learning to control his impulsive nature, but this offer just sounded too good to be true.

"How did it go with my brother?" the beautiful redhead asked as she wrapped her arms around Lucius' torso.

"My dear, Ginevra, he was as easy to manipulate as you claim, putty in fact. The mere mention of money and fame was all it took. Granted, he did surprise me when he said he would get back to me. I, however, have faith," Lucius said calmly as he plotted out the next few months. They would be essential in his bid to insinuate himself into the highest position possible in the Wizarding World.

"I'm so thankful he is as thick as he ever was. I have never had any doubts when it came to Ron. He will be loyal to a degree, but if you wave fame and fortune in front of his face and he will turn his back on you. I'm personally surprised that Harry is still friends with him, especially after all the times Ron has turned his back on him," Ginny said.

Lucius pulled Ginny down into his lap and kissed her softly next to her ear. "Now, my pet, I do believe I am in need of a new heir. As a woman of strong opinions, I am sure you have one on this also."

Ginny looked him in the eye, her gaze unwavering, "Everything is falling into place, I believe it is exactly the right time for a new heir." Her cold smile mirrored his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes: For the ever lovely Annie and much love to my beta this chapter, Laura. You are the best and to give it back to me sooo quickly to post! I love you! Also to two of the new ones, I am forever in awe of you Luciology and Raven

Quickly, before we delve into the inner workings of Ron, please note this one may not be in the best form. From the overall attitude that I have witnessed, we (my beta's and I) are kinda out of it and I decided to go on and get this one out instead of waiting for more. I don't know if HBP has anything to do with it, but I can speak only for myself when I say BLAH. And that is a general over-all blah, not a Blah about anything specific. Obviously though, with the release of HBP I am most definately into AU, as if I weren't before, but hey...now I have made it official, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the beginning of the end or something like that. Now, I must run and find my muse, because I feel like I need to do some writing.

Chapter 6

Ron left the Malfoy Manor in a rush. He was trying to hide his excitement from the house elf, but of course, was doing a deplorable job. He couldn't believe it. Lucius Malfoy had _just_ offered him the job of his dreams. He was going to be Keeper for the Chudley Canons. Well, if he decided to take it. How could he not? This was just too good of an opportunity to miss! He needed to talk to somebody and very quickly.

He apparated home to the flat he shared with Harry. There was no sign of Harry anywhere. This wasn't too unusual now. Harry had been disappearing for days, sometimes weeks without warning. After the first few times, they stopped sending out search parties for him.

Ron sat down on the couch and began to fidget. He just had to talk to someone. He jumped up and ran to the telephone that Harry and Hermione insisted they have. He dialled Hermione's cell phone number. She kept that thing with her wherever she was. Mostly because she worked for a pharmaceutical company in the Muggle world, but it was a way for everyone to reach her when she was needed.

Ron was still trying to get use to the Muggle world. Harry convinced him that that they should have a flat just outside of the Wizarding World. It was close enough to where any magic they did wouldn't be detected by the Muggles, but away from the bright eyes of all the reporters and people wanting to see the famous Harry Potter. Hell, he was about to be famous. He was going to be keeper for the Chudley Canons.

The phone rang a few times before Hermione picked up. "Hello."

"Hermione!" Ron said excitedly. "Where are you? What are you doing?" Ron asked quickly.

"I was just on my way home, Ron. Why?" She asked a little concerned. Her first concern was always if something happened to Harry.

"I need to talk to you. It is really important. I have had some news today. I'll pop on over to your flat," Ron said excitedly. He was thrilled. He had to talk to her now.

"Um…Ron, I don't think that…."

"Okay, I will see you there, Hermione." Ron hung up the telephone, not listening to what she was saying.

He walked to the bathroom and checked his appearance, not that he was trying to impress anyone. He performed a quick combing spell and looked at his clothes. They were slightly wrinkled from apparating, but they would do. He looked damn good, in his opinion.

Ron walked out of the bathroom after a quick bath in cologne. It was the brand that Hermione had given him for Christmas a few years ago. He walked into the apparation room and with a "pop" he was gone. He appeared in front of Hermione's flat only to be met by her at the door.

Hermione gave Ron a quick hug, trying to not breathe in the stench of cologne permeating every pore of his body. "Ron, I think we should reschedule. I kind of have.…"

"Oh, nonsense Hermione. We have to celebrate. I have just had an amazing offer." Ron walked on into Hermione's flat ignoring what she was saying.

"Ron you don't understand…" Hermione said trying to stop him. It was of no use.

Ron walked into the living room, which was dimly lit. There were a few candles lit and soft music playing. Hermione always did have class, he thought. He sat down on her sofa to wait for her to come in.

"Okay, Ron, what is it that cannot wait?" Hermione asked while at wits end.

Ron patted the couch beside him. "Guess what? I have just been given the most amazing offer and I had to tell someone. Harry wasn't at home."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It would figure that he wouldn't be home tonight. I guess he forgot what tonight was," she muttered too low for Ron to understand. She sighed and waited for Ron to continue.

"I had a meeting today, and I was offered a fantastic job," Ron began to explain, when he was interrupted. Someone else was apparating into the flat. "Oh, are you expecting company?"

"Yes, Ron, as a matter of fact, I am. I have been trying to tell you that?" Hermione said a bit frustrated. She hoped that this wouldn't happen, but of course, he would be punctual.

"Oh, well who is it? Pavarti? Lavender?" Ron questioned. His eyes went wide as saucers as Severus Snape walked into the room holding a bouquet of red roses. "Oh, hello, Professor Snape. I didn't know you two were still working together."

"Mr. Weasley." He said cordially, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh yes, we are still working together, Ron. We had an important discussion planned for tonight to discuss the uses of…"

"Oh, you should just postpone it. We need to go celebrate," Ron said, thick-headedly.

"No, Ron, I cannot postpone this meeting. It is a very important meeting," she said quickly, biting her lips. She looked over at Professor Snape, questioningly. He just gave her a look, asking what she planned on doing.

"Ron, please…"

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron questioned. He went over and wrapped her in a hug. "You know you can tell me anything. You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt. I just can't talk tonight, Ron. Tonight is a very special night for me. I need to have this discussion."

"Oh, well…fine then," Ron said quietly. He backed away from Hermione and really looked at her for the first time. She was in a short black dress, with her hair pulled back and curled. He looked over to Professor Snape and noticed that he wasn't that greasy looking.

The minute Ron grasped the meaning of the meeting his eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open, and he felt his heart break in half.

"You don't have a meeting at all. What are you doing with this greasy git?"

"Ron, please," Hermione said quickly.

"No, don't Ron me. What are you doing with him? Why is he bringing you flowers? What is going on here?"

"Mr. Weasley, a gentleman typically brings flowers when he goes to a ladies house for dinner. Now, if you do not mind, please show yourself to the door. You are, as usual being an insufferable prat and ignoring your friend. She has tried to tell you politely more than numerous times that this is not a good time," Severus said rather quickly, reverting back to their potions master image.

Ron pulled his wand out and aimed it at him. "What have you done to her? She always has time for me. What did you do to her? Imperious?"

"Ron, honestly. Severus has not done anything to me. You should go before something happens that you regret," Hermione said quickly.

"What I will regret is if you don't tell him to go away right now. What kind of spell does he have you under?" Ron looked over at her, running one hand down her cheek.

That was all it took, suddenly he was back against her wall and his wand was in Professor Snape's hand. "Mr. Weasley, I would suggest that you remember that you never turn your back on your adversary. It may get you killed one day."

"Ron, please, just go. We can talk in the morning. Tonight I have plans. I have told you this. You just aren't listening to me, as usual." Hermione walked over to him and helped him to stand up.

There were unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at Hermione. "Why?" It was all he could think of, all he needed to know.

"Because he asked me," she said softly.

Ron stood up, walked over to Snape. He took his wand and walked to the door. He stopped just after he opened it and looked back. Snape was over where Hermione was still crouched on the floor, crying. He wrapped his arms around her. Ron heard Snape profess his love for Hermione. Then she looked up at him and he claimed her lips.

Ron staggered out the door to the apparation room. He was then sitting on the floor in his flat crying.

After a time he got up and walked to bar where they kept the liquor. He fixed a vodka on the rocks and downed it. He couldn't believe it. What did that greasy old git have that he didn't? His resolve was then set. He was going to be Keeper for the Chudley Canons, even if it meant working for Lucius Malfoy. He was going to get the girl. This was the last time someone else would get what he deserved.

He took the bottle of vodka and left the glass sitting at the bar. He sat on his sofa and drained the contents of the bottle and proceeded to pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lucius' World Chapter 7

Author: - cynful

Disclaimer: - JK Rowling owns my boys and their world. I have crept in to visit and play with them.

Rating: - R boys kissing, be warned

Summary: - Lucius is the ruler of the wizarding world.

Category(s): - Angst, Rape, no idea yet...haven't gotten that far yet

Warnings: - Contains content that may be offensive such as m/m sex in later chapters

Author Notes: For the ever lovely roedhunt and much love to my beta this chapter, burningchaos. You are the best and to give it back to me sooo quickly to post! I love you! Also to two of the new ones, I am forever in awe of you luciology and ravenpan

This is, as has been of late, being posted before totally back from all the beta's. I love them dearly and they work so hard for me! I just wanted to get this one out so that I could work on the next "real" chapter in my opinion. I think what was keeping me stuck was this one scene. I really didn't want to write it, but I felt like all of the characters had to have their moments where you saw them. Sorry to say, that I did i not /i go into the sex scene as much as I could have, but it is not very imperative to the story.

Chapter 7 Hermione's Heart

Hermione looked at the door that Ron had just gone through. Tears streaked down her face as she felt the arms of the man she loved wrap around her from behind. "That didn't go as badly as it could have," he murmured into her hair.

She turned in his arms and held onto him, "Yes, both of you are still alive."

Severus pulled her down to the couch and sat her in his lap, then ran his hand over her back in comforting circles. "So, I guess tonight is pretty much ruined?"

She looked at the man she loved and kissed him softly. "Nothing can ever be ruined when I am with you. You are the pillar of strength that got me through the battle. Without you telling me to calm down, and to focus, I would have died watching the battle."

Severus looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. "Only blind Gryffindors rush into a battle unprepared. Thankfully, Mr. Potter has his Slytherin side," he said with a smile. "Mr. Weasley, on the other hand; I fear we haven't heard the last from him. He is going to show up with a plan on freeing you from what he perceives as my vile clutches."

"He can try and free me all he wants, but you are the one that kept my heart and protected it. You saw behind the books and into the person. With i you /i , I am whole." She leaned in and kissed him again.

Their tongues danced for each other as he pulled her closer. He slid one hand up her skirt and found she was not wearing her knickers that evening. He grinned into the kiss as he slipped a finger up inside her. Their evening may not be going according to plan, but being a former Death Eater turned spy, he knew how to improvise. "Will our dinner be ruined if I carry you into your bedroom, my love?"

Hermione looked into his face and saw his passion reflecting off of his face. "It is going to be fine."

Severus picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down. He slowly undressed her and began to kiss all of the skin that became exposed. His hands roamed her body and learned every inch of it. She moaned under his expert fingers and was ready for him.

In the aftermath as they both lay there, sweat glistening on their skin, he rolled over and looked at her. "Hermione?"

"Yes," she whispered behind closed eyes.

"I had planned on doing this at dinner, but since we skipped dinner, I am not going to wait any longer." He was looking at her as she opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly afraid that he was going to leave her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly looking into her deep brown eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "yes." She knew happiness for her lay with him. The outside world could wait to know, but for now she was complete and the man she loved wanted to marry her. She would deal with Ron and Harry later. They were friends, but sometimes friends had to do things that no one else approved of. She loved this man, and though her friends hated him, she knew she would never be happy without him.

Their lips met again and she melted against him. "I love you," she whispered as they began to make love again.


End file.
